


what you are like

by flimsy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimsy/pseuds/flimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A film night with Louis and Liam leads to surprising revelations. </p><p>(Prompt #6 - Liam/Louis, secretly a virgin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you are like

They’re twenty minutes into their film, Louis curled up with Liam under a thick blanket, eating ice cream from the container, when Liam’s hand finally finds its way from the sofa to Louis’ thigh, squeezing gently. His hand is _big_ in the very best way, large and warm, spanning the width of Louis’ thigh entirely. The touch sends a shiver up Louis’ spine, and he makes a small, approving sound, shifting into it, and looks up at Liam, then intentionally sucks another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, smiling around it. 

“Rather good so far, eh?” he says after a moment, licking his lips clean, and Liam nods, eyes very obviously flicking down to Louis’ mouth and back up. It’s taken three dates and a lot of texting to get Liam to invite him over - _finally_ \- and Louis has been buzzing - and a little nervous - since he sat down on the sofa and Liam switched on the telly. 

He ducks his head and presses closer; like this he can feel Liam’s breath hitch, a sharp intake, that makes Louis smile more, heart skipping a beat. He slides his hand up Liam’s chest and to his shoulder, squeezing at the firm muscle beneath his fingers, and then leans up and experimentally nips at Liam’s invitingly full bottom lip. 

“Hey,” Liam mumbles, and Louis is surprised when he doesn’t pull back - instead uses his hand on Louis’ thigh as leverage to tilt his entire body into the kiss and lick into Louis’ mouth; Louis is surprised because they’ve only ever kissed once, after their first date when Louis stole a kiss on their way out of the little coffeeshop where they met up and Louis, to his own surprise, had Liam flustered within seconds. 

Liam doesn’t seem flustered now. He shifts his body more until he’s almost on top of Louis, their chests pressed together tightly, and deepens the kiss, teasing the roof of Louis’ mouth with his tongue like he’s chasing the taste of the peppermint ice cream Louis was eating mere moments ago. Louis gasps and digs his fingers into the spot where Liam’s neck meets his shoulder, clinging tightly. He arches up, in surprise and to be closer, and kisses back, trying to keep up with the insistent push of Liam’s tongue and lips. 

Breathless, face hot, he pulls away, nudging his nose against Liam’s, and smiles at him. “You’re-”

“I’ve been waiting for this,” Liam mumbles and kisses him again, lips soft but urgent, then presses Louis down into the sofa. Louis’ little surprised _oh_ gets muffled by Liam’s mouth when Liam settles between his legs, wiggling to get Louis to make room for him, his body heavy, large on top of him. Louis kisses back, mind racing and feeling giddy because this is so very much not what he expected and at the same time is exactly what he’s fantasised about. Liam’s almost pushy, kneading Louis’ thigh in his hand, and his breathing is fast against Louis’ cheek; Louis makes another noise, unable to keep it in, and goes with the press of Liam’s hand under his knee, shifting his legs around Liam’s hips. He breaks away again, their mouths parting with a wet sound, and stares up at Liam’s flushed face. 

“Waiting to get me on my back?” he quips, but his voice breaks at the end, and when Liam smiles small and shrugs like he’s been caught with his hand in the biscuit jar, mischievous and charming, something nervous and tight coils up in Louis’ stomach. 

“Yes, no, just,” Liam starts and stops again, eyes wide. It’s such a contrast to the way his hand is gripping Louis tightly, now just under his arse, and his hips are pumping against Louis, and Louis leans up and bites his bottom lip, kissing him hungrily because this he knows how to do.

“Liam,” he manages between kisses, wetly, grunting, and focuses on the way Liam’s stubble rubs against his cheek and the way Liam’s fingers dig into his flesh to distract himself from the sudden fit of nerves threatening to take over. 

It’s another moment of rough kissing and biting, rutting against each other with their dicks straining against their jeans, until Liam’s hands find their way under Louis’ T-shirt, rubbing at the dimples in Louis’ back, tickling until Louis is giggling into the kiss. Liam continues, but his mouth moves down Louis’ neck to suck at Louis’ skin until Louis feels it bloom up with heat, and then in one swift move he strips Louis’ T-shirt over his head without hesitation. 

“Hey!” Louis squeaks, but Liam rubs his nipple with one big thumb, and Louis whimpers, rocking up against him, dick twitching in his jeans. Liam grins and does it again, pressing down hard, and Louis squeezes his eyes shut, curves against his hands, body hot. Liam’s mouth latches onto his neck again, then wanders down his collarbones and closes around his other nipple, sucking until Louis is sure he’ll be coming in his trousers rather soon. 

“You love that-” Liam mumbles after a moment, pulling off, and Louis blinks his eyes open, breathing hard. 

“I- yeah,” he croaks, heart pounding, and rubs a circle on Liam’s shoulder. 

Liam kisses him again, more gently. “Bed?” he says a little hoarsely, and Louis nods. He helps Louis up, kissing along his neck, his cock hard through his trousers against Louis’ stomach; they shed their clothes on their way to the bedroom, down to their undies, and Liam leads Louis with a big hand on the small of his back, pushing gently. It’s only a few steps, but Louis feels the blood rushing in his ears, shoulders suddenly tight. 

“You’re all tense,” Liam comments before pulling him down onto the bed, and Louis frowns because he thought he’d been hiding it rather well, but Liam draws him close and kisses his chin, then his neck, hand on his arse again like it belongs there. Louis groans and slides his hand down Liam’s chest, lingers above the waistband of his pants, hesitating, and then dips his hand inside. He wraps his fingers around Liam’s cock, rubs the slick head of it with his palm, and grins when Liam muffles a loud moan against him, hips jerking. The angle is different, odd, but Louis twists his hand and starts stroking Liam like he would himself, pressing closer with one leg over Liam’s hip, drinking in Liam’s sounds when his dick starts twitching in Louis’ hand. 

“Fuck,” Liam mutters and bites down on Louis’ neck, teeth digging in, another mark; he squeezes Louis’ arse, pinching and petting, then slips his hand past into Louis’ undies. Louis whimpers a little, embarrassed at his own sounds, but keeps moving his hand because he feels Liam is close. He doesn’t expect Liam’s fingers to go for his crack immediately, no hesitation or gentle exploration; Liam squeezes his cheek and then rubs a dry fingers against his hole, moaning, pulsing in Louis’ hand, hot and sticky over his fingers, and Louis twists away in surprise, face red. 

He lands on his back and wipes his hand on the sheets, meeting Liam’s stare, shivering. Liam looks _spent_ , but alert, and he leans in and kisses Louis’ shoulder. “Are you-? Have you ever-?” he asks and Louis snaps, “Yes!” and then looks away and adds, “No.” 

He sits up, feeling indignant and embarrassed again, and wiggles out of his underwear, giving Liam a look. “But you can fuck me if you want,” he says, stomach tight, but his cock still hard and pink against his hip. “I was just surprised, is all. First time for everything.”

Liam makes a sound and shakes his head, then wraps his arms around Louis’ middle and pulls him close before pressing him down. He licks at Louis’ nipple again and then trails his tongue down his stomach, biting at it gently. “I’ll suck you off first,” he says, looking up with a smile, “and then we’ll talk.”

He flicks his tongue out over the crown of Louis’ cock and Louis whimpers, legs falling open. “You’re- full of surprises, Liam Payne,” he says breathlessly, fighting the urge to push up into Liam’s mouth. It’s a little weird, being all naked with Liam between his legs; he’s all spread open and feels vulnerable. 

“So’re you,” Liam replies, lips curving into a lopsided grin. He sucks the head of Louis’ cock between his lips and Louis forgets about feeling weird or vulnerable, digging his fingers into Louis’ shoulder. Liam takes him down and moves back up, then down again, and Louis hides against his arm, whining loudly. He comes a moment later, shivering all over, thighs tensing and untensing, mind going blank. A moment later Liam is crawling up his body to wrap his arms around him. Louis very suddenly is cold and feels needy in a way he hasn’t known before; he tugs at Liam and Liam cradles him close, arm around Louis’ shoulder, kissing his temple.

“You should’ve told me,” he says. He maneuvers them around a little until he can pull the duvet over the both of them, rubbing Louis’ calf with his toes. 

Louis makes a sound - _hrm_ \- and shrugs tiredly; he leans up to kiss Liam again, but Liam evades, threading his fingers through Louis’ fringe.

“I taste like you,” he says sheepishly. “I don’t know if you like that.”

Louis bites his lip, considering, and then leans up and kisses him softly anyway. “I guess we’ll have to find out what I like?” he mumbles against Liam’s lips.

***

**Author's Note:**

> For [Bryn](http://flammabel.tumblr.com) for the trope fic meme.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://flimsi.tumblr.com)/[Livejournal](http://flimsy.livejournal.com).


End file.
